The Sweetest Taboo
by Benny Jude Road
Summary: Their relationship was a taboo...she works for them and they're her boss...she's a human and they're vampires...Aaliyah held all three of the Volturi kings hearts...which was a taboo itself...all in all she is the sweetest taboo to all three of them but are they the same for her? AU of New Moon - Breaking Dawn 1&2 Aro/Caius/OC/Marcus
1. I Just Know

A/N: All rights to the Twilight Sega belongs to Stephanie Meyer "The Sweetest Taboo" belongs to Sade. All O.C characters and plot belong to us.

This is a Caius/Marcus/Aro/OC paring AU of New Moon – Breaking Dawn part 1&2

Also there well be a lot of Cullen and Bella bashing so please be warn.

Enjoy reading and reviewing =]

The Sweetest Taboo

By Benny Jude Road and momoXvolturi

_You give me; you give me the sweetest taboo_

_You give me; you're giving me the sweetest taboo _

_Too good for me_

_There's a quiet storm _

_And it never felt this hot before _

_Giving me something that's taboo…_

_(Sometimes I think you're just too good for me)_

_~ Sade _

I Just Know 

The Volturi were known by many names over the years…some completely ridiculous and others holding a little truth. But never were they called imbeciles.

And yet the thought that…a baby vampire wanted to test them as if so…well Aro couldn't hide his amusement when Jane gave their friend a mere taste of their power.

The sight of the boy caused a spark of irritation within Aro. Aro was not a deliberate cruel man but when challenged, he was a dangerous man.

As the boy withered on the floor gasping in pain a small smirk graced Aro's features. Caius amusement was apparent by his low chuckle. Marcus disregarded the scene all together.

Aro was enjoying himself…until an annoyingly screeching sound interrupted him. The infuriated sound was coming from Edward's human, Isabella.

"No, please, please, please" she continued to chant and scream clutching herself with a desperation so raw and genuine it captured Aro's attention. Yet he knew business was first, his amusement was satisfying enough for the day.

Now it was time to discover the extent to the girl's shield.

"Jane dear," he called softly beckoning his weapon's attention, "the girl?"

Jane gaze turned towards Bella, with a malicious smirk gracing her features at the prospect of hurting another.

Bella cringe, awaiting the pain that was going to be place upon her in seconds…yet nothing happen.

The once cold malicious smirk was replaced by a fierce frown.

The throne room was quiet…until a nose that shocked everyone within the room, Aro's laugh.

Jane became aggravated that her _precious _Aro's attention was not upon her as it always was. Thus her anger moved her towards the feeble human. Only to be stopped by Aro's small gesture.

Standing gracefully with hands clasped together and a smirk upon his lips, he could easy resemble a child during the holiday seasons waiting for gifts and goodies of all sorts.

"Remarkable! Young Isa_bella _confounds us all. What do we do with you now?" he tilted his head slightly _as if _contemplating a decision. Aro was one who planned exceptionally in advanced.

He knew what he would do with the human Isabella the moment she stepped into the throne room. Her fate was seal before she opened her mouth. Death was the fate dealt to her when she entered the castle of the almighty Volturi.

Seemingly bored of this whole situation, Marcus answered the unspoken question.

"You already know what you'll do, Aro"

"She knows too much; she's a liability," Caius not one to be upstaged added his say.

Aro sighed forlornly, " That's true…_unless _Edward intends to give her immortality…" Aro trailed off expectantly looking towards Edward.

Edward looked perplexed remaining silent.

Shacking his head sadly Aro spoke his judgment.

"Shame…such a waste. Felix, kill the girl then the boy and his sister Alice," Aro dismissed with a small gesture of his hand.

Felix made his way towards Bella in a menacing way Edward shifted prepared to fight for his love.

Instantly the mood of the room changed as the sounds of the throne doors pushed open.

A smooth voice echoed through the room…though it was low it demanded attention. The female's tone was slightly deep with a harmonic rasp to it. It held a strong energetic evocative tone to it.

But to the three Volturi kings the voice was heavenly music to their ears.

"Isabella Marie Swan…soon to be Cullen, if Eddie grows the balls to voice the BIG question," a low sultry chuckle rang. All eyes turned to the human woman entering the room.

Her complexion could easily be compared to warm caramel that seems to glow with the divine scent of spices that was entrancing to every single vampires thirst in the room.

Her features and figure was not that of the classical beauty that most women in the castle possessed…hers was exotic.

High cheekbones with a slight pointed chin that held a very regal characteristic. It was her eyes that was entrancing emerald catlike eyes with natural arched eyebrows that seem mystical. Her ebony hair was pulled into a tight bun on top of her head.

The orange wrap around dress molded her curves perfectly showing off her long stunning legs her arms swung with the motion to the tempo of her steps.

Nude color pumps clicked against the marble floor her walk held a confidence and style that was equal to the immortals in the room.

"Isabella Marie Swan, preferable Bella, born on September 13, 1987…ohhh," Aaliyah Nicole Amir cooed.

"_Someone_ just had a birthday…didn't turn out well though hmm with Jasper trying to drink yah dry huh," she tasked.

"How'd you kn-"Bella was cut off, the presence of the woman slightly suffocating on the weak.

"As I was saying, age 18...so very _young_ to be in such a mess, place of origin Forks Washington…dreary place really. Father name is Charlie Swan…chief of police and _very_ single. Mother name, Renee Dwyer…remarried to some _underrated_ baseball player. Parents married young due to an early pregnancy…"

She stopped and looked at Bella smirking slightly "You're going to have a very eventful year by the way."

"All in all…Bella Maria Swan has lived a _useless_ life and grown up to become an incompetent, clinging, subordinate, un-sustaining, debilitated, inconsistent oxymoron. Whose been drawn into a situation that's _beyond_ her control by a manipulative little sheep boy…so in other words I'm fully agreeing with Caius about getting rid of the _problem _translation you…"

"Thank you…now Felix,"

"But…" Aro stopped Felix in mid-step.

"But every _cause_ has an _effect_…and this effect is going to be a major headache something that you _don't_ want right now."

Aaliyah now standing beside Aro stared boringly at the three before her. Aro grabbed her hand as her thoughts came to him in waves seeing the effects that his actions would cause…it wasn't pretty at all yet rather annoying.

Loyalty, Aro thought, highly overrated.

He turned to her with a smile that was a constant companion to his face more so than Renate.

"Thank you dearest," he said as he let go of her hand rather reluctantly. Aro looked towards the two immortals and human.

"It seems like my dearest Liyah has informed me of some rather _interesting _information. Due to this your lives will be spared…for now. I suggest you show gratitude."

Aro spoke in a soft tone with his ever present smile yet his tone held warning in it. There was no doubt in any of their mind that they had an _option _of showing gratitude.

"Thank you Ms. Aaliyah for speaking on our behalf," Edward, the ever present gentlemen bow slightly.

It sounded genuine to the untrained ears but to Aaliyah and the rest of the guard there was a bitter and disrespectful air about his words.

"We are grateful Aaliyah" Alice said with a joyous smile on her face.

Aaliyah rolled her eyes.

Just as Bella began to speak of her appreciation, Aaliyah raised her hand silencing the timid girl.

Bella was slightly put off by Aaliyah's demanding attitude. Bella took the notice that the girl who seemed just as human as her was held in the same high esteem as the vampire king's.

This upset Bella, she knew she was a shield or at least that's what she was told. Bella thought from what Edward told her she was supposed to be powerful, important, and special.

Yet Aro, the supposed collector of gifts, order her execution within the blink of an eye. This baffled Bella because in contrast Aro was treating this other woman as if she was a Goddess. This sparked jealously within Bella, and Aaliyah cutting her off made it no better.

"I have heard enough fake appreciation today just don't make me regret it" Aaliyah sighed out shaking her head.

Aaliyah was not a mean person, by far. But she was not a person to show fake kindness to anyone. If you rubbed her the wrong way you would know it.

Aaliyah didn't dislike the Cullen's she didn't know them, on a personal level at least. She never held a conversation with them, she couldn't judge them based on the facts of their life that her gift provided her with.

But the simple fact of the matter was they broke the law. It wasn't whether she liked them or not, **THEY BROKE THE LAW**.

That was the bases of Aaliyah's less than friendly attitude.

The law states that no human should know of the existents of vampires. Aaliyah was an exception but not the rule. The rule was that any human that knows of the vampire's existent must be killed or turned. Bella Marie Swan was neither.

Aaliyah was not a cold-hearted person as far as Aaliyah was concerned if the mind reader wanted something to keep his cold skin warm at night then more power to him.

But what ticked Aaliyah off the most was the fact that he thought that he was above the law because his family only drunk animal blood and had "humanity". These were Aaliyah's thoughts and it fueled her irritation.

Aro's small chuckled broke the tense air. "Liyah my darling play nice. Little Edward, Alice you may take your human and leave but wait until dark before you departure…for obvious reasons" Aro added his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"It was indeed an interesting meeting I bid you safe departure" Marcus added in his slow measured tone. Yet there was shockingly a small twinkle in his eyes only present when Aaliyah was within the room. He seemed to be in a more playful mood.

"Aaliyah's graces should not be disrespected, I expect the human to be turned within a month's time. The Volturi do not offer second chances. This is your first and last warning break the law again and no force on this earth will be able to protect you…or you're human" Caius hissed a vicious smirk on his face as the Bella flinched at the snarled words.

The Cullen's left through the door with hurried steps Bella squashed between the two in a false act of protection.

"Good bye my friends" Aro called tittering slightly.

"Seriously Aro" Aaliyah sighed out shaking her head starting to walk out of the same doors. An arm shot out hooking around her elbow. Aaliyah turned slowly raising a mock eye brow.

"And where do you think you're going" Caius asked suddenly appearing in front of her. His condescending smirk gone replaced by his less condescending smirk.

"To set _your _sectary straight she's been making too many mistakes and I'm tired of doing her work _and_ mines." Aaliyah huffed pulling a little more insistently from Aro.

"Poor Aaliyah" Caius cooed mockingly. "Would you like me to eat her?"

"That's a little over the top don't you think" Aaliyah countered before walking out of the ball room in a hurry before the Volturi King's got in too much of a playful mood. She was almost out the door before she heard Aro shout.

"Hurry back dear we have much to discuss."

Aaliyah couldn't help but to shack her head while closing the door behind her. She could see the three seating in the chairs that occupied the left side of the lobby.

It could be considered comical how the two vampires seat in-between the girl taking the place more like guard dogs then anything.

She had waste plenty of her time on them already she wasn't going to waste anymore of it.

Turning to Gianna, who seat at her desk throwing goo-goo eyes at the boy who was currently talking to his girlfriend. Her eyes landed on the paperwork that was on the desk that haven't even look as if she bother to do it.

Aaliyah was already annoyed…but this right here was the icing on the cake.

"And this is the reason why you can't get your work done? While you're throwing goo-goo eyes at him your work have yet to be done so I advise you to get to working on it without any mistakes! I'm not going to do your work and mines I have a life you know" she said as she fold her arms and looked at Gianna.

"I-I-I'm…" Gianna was cut off by the very voice that Aaliyah did not want to hear at the moment…Edward Cullen.

"You shouldn't speak to her in such away…after all…" but he was cut off as quickly as he spoke.

"Mind your business! I think Bella have a thought process that she needs your help to figure out," she said coldly dismissing him altogether.

"Get this done today and make sure that you look through it before handing it over to me. I'm not going to be bother with anymore of your mistakes," she said as she walked away.

"Wait!" came the sound of Isa_bella _Marie Swan.

Aaliyah couldn't help but be amused that when the girl stood up so did the other two.

"Yes?" her eyebrow raised questioningly at the timid girl before her.

"Why are you so nasty?" she said looking at Aaliyah with such dislike that the other woman could careless.

"I simply do not like incompetence,"

"You don't even know me…" here is where she had to cut the girl off.

"Your right I don't know you but from what I've seen you are a very incompetent person," as she once again attempt to walk away.

"How do you know all this?" came the bell like voice of Alice.

Aaliyah turn to them with a smile upon her face…it was a warm and confident smile.

"I simply know things," and with that she went about her business.

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter we appreciate feedback=]**


	2. Roses

**A/N: momoXvolturi and I would like to thank every single one of you guys who are following, favorite, and review the story. "Kiss from a Rose" belongs to Seal. This chapter centers on Aaliyah and Marcus. Please enjoy=] **

"_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea_

_You became the light on the dark side of me_

_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill_

_But did you know that when it snows _

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on a gray_

_The more I get of you the stranger it feels _

_Now that your rose is in bloom _

_A lights the gloom on the gray"_

_~ Seal_

Roses

In vampire society many assumed they knew everything there was about the Volturi. The family was made up of three members and the guards were a separate entity. The humans that work for them wanted to either become a vampire or simply _the next meal. _Most didn't know what category they were in until one of the Volturi Kings made a simple signal. The signal represented two things; one, continue with your task or two feeding time.

That was simply the base. The order of the Volturi coven was complex and organized in a way that if you really took the time you still wouldn't come close to the answer.

They were an unanswerable question, an enigma.

Each member in the family have a role to play; Marcus gift allowed him to see the truth of a person soul, Aro gift allowed him to read every single thought of a person, Caius even though he wasn't gifted with any ability was brilliant at strategies.

The guard system is where everything is multifaceted…there were four sections of the guards each broke down by power and authority.

The first classes of guards, were the top and well-known guards that handle special missions and guarded specific members of the family.

The second and third classes of guards were the ones that protected the city and the castle only.

The elite guards were whole classes of their own…these are the guards that were only sent out when compromises were not an option. The elite guards only listen to only one of the family members and that was Aro.

Just like the guard system the humans that served the coven also had their own order within the coven.

The first classes of humans were the ones that showed special or resourceful abilities that could be used by the coven. They are above the order simply for the three leaders to keep a better watch on them in case they showed signs of having a gift; in that case they would be turned. Once turned they would be categorized again within the classes of vampire guards.

The second classes of humans are the humans that have served the coven from generations to generations. This class was the backbone of the coven, for they kept everything in order from the castle to everything else.

The third class of humans were simple _the next meal _or _means for entertainment,_ sadly these were the humans who foolishly thought that they were going to be turned despite not having a gift that could be useful. They were likely to last long when Heidi brought in the _next meal _or boredom.

Then there was the elite class of humans; unlike the others these are the human families that served and gained the respect/trust of the coven. There are only two families to gain such respects and power among the classes of the other human servants.

The first family was the keepers of the city of Volterra while the second family held control over the castle and the business of the coven.

Aaliyah Nicole Amir, was part of the elite class of humans, the Amir family had served the Volturi ever since the days when the Moors controlled the south of Italy. The Amir family has held the control over the dealings in the castle as well as the business of the coven.

Their loyalty was unparalleled when it came to the coven that was held with a respect and trust of the leaders to the extent that could be compared to the guards.

There were certain functions in the order of the coven that have kept the Volturi one of the most formidable forces.

"These will never do," Aaliyah said as she removed the vase filled with Lilacs giving it to one of the younger servants absently mindedly.

Today, she was training a few of the younger girls to take the place of the older servants who were unable to perform their duties any longer. They were in Marcus's chambers in his personal study as she instructed them the specifics of what to and what not to touch in his study.

"Always make sure roses are always placed here," she said as she took the vase filled with deep crimson roses and placed them on top of the table.

Sweeping a critical eye over the room for any blunders that needed corrected…with everything in order she nodded her head giving them their next orders and dismissed them.

Turning back to the roses she rearranged them to her liking. _"She wouldn't approve the Lilac…red roses were her favorite." _ Aaliyah thought as her eyes gazed upon the portrait of Marcus departed wife Didyme. To Aaliyah she was the most beautiful of all the woman the Kings have had.

She made it her duty to personally arrange the flowers that were set before the portrait out of respect.

When she had finished arranging the flowers she left Marcus's study and went to her personal desk that was located in Marcus chambers.

Sitting down at her desk, she placed her phone on the desk making sure it was in arms reach for her to grab. She couldn't always be everywhere in the castle and she needed to be alerted of any problems that aroused.

Turning her MacBook Pro 2013 on, as she waited for it to power on she looked over Marcus's personal finances making sure everything was in place. When the sound that signaled that she was logged in she turned some music on and started on her work.

When it came to the Volturi kings Aaliyah never showed any type of favoritism between the three. She saw the three very different with strong personalities that she appreciated. But when it came to times that she simply wanted to work in absolute peace…without being harassed, Marcus was the one that she ran to.

For one, Marcus was barely in his chambers when she worked and the second reason when he was in his chambers it was very easy to be relaxed in his company.

Aro and Caius weren't bad…but they weren't good either when she felt like playing their twisted mind games and tolerating their playful slash borderline sexual harassment then she would seek them out. This was very rare urges when she wanted to seek them out.

She bobbed her head along to the beat of "I Couldn't Love You More" by Sade as she went through her work humming the tune.

She turned her head for only a minute then she stopped typing as her eyes landed on the rose that seat nicely on the papers on her desk.

Looking up she saw Marcus standing by her desk with a small smile on his face she returned it.

"Marcus wh-"she was interrupted by him.

"It was the first one to bloom in the garden," he said

"Thank you Marcus," he nodded his head and walked away.

Aaliyah looked down at the rose bending her head a little to take in the sweet fragrance. She laid the rose back on her desk as she went back to work.

Fifteen minutes passed and Aaliyah had finished all her work on the computer the only thing left was to have Marcus look over some papers and sign them.

Walking towards his study she opened the doors and stepped inside; now there was a rule everyone knew when it came to Marcus while he was in his study…knock first and wait for his permission.

If he didn't give it then whatever you need to see him about simply had to wait. Even Aro and Caius knew this and if you were brave enough to do so…well you were simply asking for a death wish. The only person who could get away with such was _Aaliyah_ only.

Marcus was at his desk looking at one of the many text books that were neatly placed on his desk.

"Aaliyah dearest are you finished with your work?" he spoke while never altering his gaze flick a page aside.

"Yes I just need you to read over these papers and sign them," she walked over next to him as she placed the papers down on his desk.

Closing the book in his hands he went through the papers that Aaliyah placed down on her desk.

"The fragrance you have on is nice love what is it?" Marcus couldn't stop the question the fragrance that she had on was soft yet it brought out her natural scent that teased his senses.

Aaliyah couldn't help but smile there was never a time that Marcus didn't compliment her.

"It's called Closer by Halle Berry," she said.

"You should where it more it's not over powering then that mess some of the other woman wear around here," he said as he signs his name on each document.

Despite popular belief, Marcus did speak more than one sentence and when he felt like talking and had valuable things to say.

But Aaliyah was aware that Marcus spoke more to her than anybody else and she took that as an honorable compliment. For whatever he said she took more to heart then _anyone_ else's.

"I'll make sure to wear it only on the days I'm with you,"

"Thank you dear," he said as he placed the papers back into the vanilla folder and handed it to her.

"Please sit love…I would like your company for a little while," he said, she only nodded her head as she took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

She moved around till she got in a comfortable position letting out a soft sigh she closed her eyes. This was simply heaven, especially after a day spent on training, going through papers, disciplining a few people, and walking around half the day…she needed this right now.

"How was your day Marcus?" she asked, his had to be more eventful then hers.

"Another execution for an imbecile whom made himself known, a meeting with the guards with reports on newly turned vampires and covens," he said in an uninterested tone.

"Also Aro and Caius asked about you…they missed your presence in the throne room," Aaliyah laughed amused by this fact.

"I _bet_ they did…did you miss me as well?" she said playfully as she stretched in the chair.

"I knew that I would be seeing you afterwards, my brothers knew that today was my day with you, they did everything in their power to prolong the meeting," he chuckled softly as she joined him in his laughter.

"I've been noticing something about you of late Aaliyah," he said quietly, Aaliyah eyes opened as crimson iris stared at her.

"And what have you notice about me Marcus?"

"You wear pants when you have to work on my days and never on Caius or Aro's why?" a mischievous smile was now on his lips.

"Unlike you your brothers haven't come to terms that modern day woman can wear pants instead of skirts and short sundresses that they seem to love."

Marcus chortled at the valid point that she made, unlike his brothers he loved it when she wore pants. It showed off her lower body better especially her derriere and it please him at the fact that she wore such even now.

She looked simply beautiful; the tight black turtle neck shirt with black slacks that was held up with a black belt that had a small gold buckle in the center of it as she wore black stylist flats.

Her hair was put into a pony tail her accessories were gold hoop earrings and a gold watch.

It was simple and it was the main reason why he loved her so.

Suddenly Aaliyah smirked impishly. "It seems that your observation skills are putting me to shame."

"Ah yes I suppose they might. But how was your day love," he asked his eyes shining with interest. Aaliyah always talked of how her day was nothing of interest but to Marcus everything that went on in her day gained his interest. He frowned as he watched as Aaliyah massaged her temple.

"Fine I guess. But Gianna has been showing me the true meaning of slacking." Aaliyah murmured her brows furrowed. Gianna had to be the most incompetent, slacking, and dim-witted employee that has ever worked as a secretary for the Volturi.

All was quiet until finally Marcus spoke up. His tone was low and serious. This tone shocked Aaliyah immensely since he rarely used such a tone. "She is giving you a hard time."

Aaliyah noticing that Marcus's mood has taken a turn decided to answer his question with caution. "She does work incorrectly and I often times have to double check her work. The work is even wrong or late. But it's nothing I can't handle Marcus"

He hummed lowly acknowledging her words. "The only reason she remains here is because Caius is using her for his more…carnal desires."

Aaliyah couldn't help but chuckle at this rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Who isn't Caius using for his carnal desires?"

Though Aaliyah tried to lighten the mood she knew that Marcus was still in a solemn mood. Suddenly he stood shocking Aaliyah by the unexpected movement. "Don't worry love I'll take care of it."

"Marcus," she sighed wistfully. "It's nothing I can't handle"

"Yes I am beyond sure that you can, but you do enough here without having to worry about ineffectual workers," he said sharply immediately hushing Aaliyah with his tone of finality.

"Yes sir," she swiftly responded. Marcus's eyes instantly softened. He didn't mean to snap but it upset him greatly when others gave her trouble. Aaliyah handled everything within the Volturi castle from finances to things as small as kitchen issues. The whole weight of the Volturi operations was on her shoulders. Yet Marcus admired and respected Aaliyah. Not only did she do this without error but with a carefree smile on her face. She was indeed a breath of fresh air to Marcus.

Walking over to her he couldn't help but get a small touch of her smooth silky caramel skin. His hand slowly caressed her cheek gently, causing her breath to hitch slightly. He rubbed below her eyes noticing the slightly dark circles under them. "Take a break love you're working too hard" I whispered placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. The electric pleasure that shot through my body at the simple touch of her flesh to mines. This was all the confirmation I needed for what I already knew.

To Marcus Aaliyah was indeed a rare rose that brought light to his melancholy days.


	3. Acknowledge the Devil in Me

**A/N: We like to thank everyone for the reviews. This chapter is all about Aaliyah and Caius giving you a glimpse how their relationship plays out. "Girl like you," belongs to Edwyn Collins. Please enjoy the chapter.**

"_I've never known a girl like you before, Now just like in a song from the days of yore _

_Here you come a knockin', knockin' at my door_

_And I've never met a girl like you before_

_You've made me acknowledge the devil in me _

_I hope to god I'm talkin' metaphorically, Hope that I'm talkin' allegorically_

_Know that I'm talkin' about the way I feel_

_And I've never known a girl like you before_

_Never, never, never, never,_

_Never known a girl like you before."_

_~Edwyn Collins_

Acknowledge the Devil in Me

"Make sure that everyone is prepare for the inspection tomorrow also warn everyone to stay away from the first throne room," her phone pressed over her shoulder as she looked at her iPad to check on the orders she sent out.

"Why? The master's aren't expecting to feed," came one of the supervisors under her.

"No, but there will be a commotion with a rogue and the guards and I don't wish any one's life being in danger. Any more questions?" she said staring at her wrist looking at the time to make sure she wasn't late.

That was the last thing she needs to hear come out of Caius mouth about her being late and that he needed to punish her. She mentally rolls her eyes at his suppose punishment he wanted to give her.

"No, Ms. Amir,"

"Good," as she ended the call placing the phone in her skirt pocket.

She was in the east wing of the castle where Caius chambers were located. Walking down the hall she was near the main doors to his chambers when she saw the doors opening.

Aaliyah silent curse herself it would be Caius style to go and find her after all it wouldn't be his first time to stop what he was doing and go search for her.

She held her breath ready for whatever Caius was going to bring to her as the door became wide and she saw who was coming out she let out a sigh. It was Gianna who was coming out.

There was no question as to what Gianna was doing in Caius chambers even a blind men could see it. Her cloths and hair was disheveled and if that wasn't proof in the pudding well the handprints over her arms, neck, and legs was all the proof she needed.

She couldn't help but to shake her head as a saying her grandmother would say to her…

"_All women are good-good for nothing, or good for something and they always end up in the same road of self-destruction." _

Aaliyah couldn't help but to agree with her grandmother as she looked at Gianna limping down the hall as she tried to straighten herself up. Aaliyah started to walk keeping the smile from showing.

"Good morning Gianna," she said walking pass Gianna causing the woman to gasp and stop walking.

"G-good morning A-a-aliyah," she strutted out as she stared at her.

"Rough night?" the smirk came to her lips as the woman became quiet.

Aaliyah opened the chambers doors when she stopped half way inside the door.

"I still expect your work you left unfinished from yesterday as well as the work for today on my desk," as she closed the door behind the dumbstruck woman.

She couldn't help but to shake her head out of sympathy…after all she had seen this scene so many times in her life. Placing her items on her desk she walked towards Caius personal chambers

She knocked on the door, not wanting to walk in to see a naked Caius only knew that it would stroke his insufferable ego of his and even more perverted comments directed towards her.

The door open and she was greeted with that infamous smirk that made up Caius personality she glanced down subtle to see if he was dress. He was dressed in a black robe causing her to mentally sigh.

"Aaliyah, you timing was perfect, I was going to take a bath it would be a pleasure if you join me," he said.

"Thank you Caius for the offer but I have to decline," he place his hand over his chest in a playful manner as if her comment hurt.

"Another time then, well since you don't want to take a bath with me well you pick my attire for today?" his crimson eyes seem to glow as he step aside for her to walk inside.

"Of course Caius," she walk passed him.

Stepping inside the room she could see that she was going to call the damage control squad. The rooms were in shambles and she couldn't help but shake her head at the mess.

"I see you had fun this morning?" as she inspected the room.

"Actually last night and early in the morning…are you jealousy dearest?" she could feel his breath hit her ear she could feel shivers come over her.

"Please Caius…jealousy of what?" she turned and look at him daringly in his eyes.

There were few people that had the audacity to stare bodily in the eyes of Caius Volturi if anything they try to avoid his stare to the best of their abilities. Those who dare to do such a thing gave the impression of being bode but their body language told another story.

Only Aaliyah could stand in front of him and stare at him bodily her scent and body matching her stares…it was a trait that he loved about her. She wasn't easy to intimidate by any of the immortals in the castle which some admire and hated her for.

"That it's not you who's experiencing any such _pleasure _in the middle of the night and the early lights of the morning," he said as a slow smirk came to his lips his fingers playing at the end of her hair.

"Well if I wasn't so busy I could experience such pleasure but until I get my vacation time from you guys I won't be experiencing anything," she said walking away from him all together as he answers her with a chuckle all she could so was shake her head.

Walking into Caius closet was like walking into a department store everything was organizes from color to designer names. Since they were going to be in his studio it was naturally that he would prefer to paint in something less professional then his suit.

Grabbing a pair of black slacks with a dark gray cashmere sweater and loafers she moved to find him an under shirt and boxer briefs.

Walking back to into his chambers she placed his cloths on his clothing stand laying his loafers down next to it. Pulling out her phone she called one of the supervisors to tell them to have the damage squad to come to his chambers in the next hour.

When she was off the phone she could hear her name being called from the bathroom…that only meant one thing. Heading towards the bathroom she stopped by the threshold.

"Yes Caius," she lean against the threshold her arms fold across her chest a smile on her lips.

"Dear come here I need you to wash my back," she couldn't help but shake her head and roll her eyes at him.

"Is this away for you to get me in there to see you naked," she asked not trusting Caius one bit.

"Now look at you? Aaliyah I didn't know you had had such a dirty mind…but if my lady wish its… do you want to see me naked?" she could practically hear the laughter in his voice.

"Please Caius…knowing you, you might jump at the prospect if I asked," she whispered but she knew he heard her when a chuckle came out.

Aaliyah couldn't help but to smile whenever Caius laugh…especially the laughs that he only shared with her. Whenever he did laugh or chuckle it was coming from the cruel sadistic Volturi King that everyone feared. When it came to her, his laughs were that of a mischievous nature and she couldn't help to think of a young boy up to something naught.

"I promise you Aaliyah, you don't have to worry about me pouncing on you when you step inside. I just need you to wash my back and you won't see anything."

She could hear the truthfulness in his words.

This was one trait that she adores most about Caius…whereas Marcus would keep quiet and with Aro you have to go through serious mental mind games. Caius was very blunt and went straight to the point.

Walking inside the master bathroom she could see Caius lounging in the water his arms rested on the side of the tube his eyes were closed.

She stood beside him as he open his eyes turning his head towards her a smirk was on his lips.

"I need the towel," she said holding her hand out.

"Of course dear," he said as his hand roamed around the water as he grabbed his washed towel and a bar of soap.

Aaliyah took it from him as she seat at the edge of the tube crossing her legs Caius bent over allowing her full access to his back.

The feel of her hands on his flesh was heavenly…the warmth that radiated from her and the coldness mixed well sending pleasant shivers through his body. He let out a quiet purr knowing that if she heard he was going to hear some mess from her.

Despite the many women he has been with over the centuries no woman ever washed his back for him. He felt that was a duty only left for his mate it was a private intimate moment between your spouse/mate. And there was no woman that he ever saw capable to do such an action…all except for Aaliyah for she was the only woman he saw fit t to do such an action.

She was gentle as she washed his back rubbing in circular motions making sure she didn't miss anything…he couldn't help but to smile that she was a perfectionist in everything.

"I'm finished Caius, when your finish with your bath your clothes are place on the stand and I will be outside your chambers waiting," she said leaving out of the bathroom before he could protest.

Caius couldn't help but to shake his head at her little antics…as he closed his eyes again were imaging her in the water with him and her hands doing something _more _than washing his back.

Aaliyah had accomplished more in her forty five minutes while Caius took his bath. She redid all of Gianna's work and hers. Aaliyah couldn't help but guess that Marcus didn't get the chance to tell Caius about Gianna.

Which she was glad, she knew there was only one way that Gianna was going to be dealt with and that was death. Like the Volturi don't give second chances they didn't tolerated fuck up's either. It's a lesson that everyone knew in the castle.

But there were few who were hard head and needed to be taught the hard way…after all a hard head makes an hard ass.

Aaliyah was eased out of her musing by the sound of doors opening only to see Caius stepping out of his chambers.

In all of his sickeningly glory Caius looked good; Aaliyah knew it and Caius sure as hell knew. But she wasn't going to say it out loud to him and blow up his insufferable ego.

"Don't tell me that your turn on dearest Aaliyah," he said walking towards her.

"Nope, I was just thinking that I should have chosen a profession in fashion then what I'm doing," she said turning around head towards his studio.

"And not have the pleasure of being near me?"

"Let's weigh it out, seeing one half-naked immortal or hundreds of half-naked male models…I'll take the models."

Caius could feel the annoyance rising at the thought of her seeing any males naked the feeling when she paid any male attention other than him and his brothers caused a sense of jealousy to build up. Just the thought of any guy other than him and his brothers with Aaliyah brought a deep incited rage.

Aaliyah was the pure definition of perfection in a woman to him and the thought of any lesser male being with her whether immortal or human didn't set right with him.

"But then again I love working here with you guys," she said causing a smile to come to his lips as they walked towards his studio. As they talked about his personal financial deals that he was planning to make and how everything was coming out.

When they reached his studio Aaliyah knew all too well that meant all conversation ended until Caius felt like speaking. His studio was his only place to himself where he wasn't anybody else except himself.

The studio was an artist dream; big open space the ceiling was high with large windows on the left hand side of the room. On the northern wall were shelves that held all of Caius leather bound sketched books over the centuries, marble and granite blocks were placed on the right hand side of the room.

He kept his personal favorites in his studio while the rest he disposed in the store room. Just like Marcus when it came to his study…Caius hated when people look at his work before it was finished. And no one was an exception to it not even Aaliyah.

She move to one of the window seats laying her items down near her she begin to start on balancing the budget as Caius went to work.

Every now and then she would look up and notice him at work. All the intensity that was built in him was coming out in his work. He was relaxed to the point that his hair was in a pointy tail. She went back to her work a small smile still on her lips all the while Caius was paying attention to her.

A few minutes passed when Caius decided to speak up.

"I didn't compliment you today you looked absolutely beautiful dear," his eyes all the time on the painting.

"Thank you Caius," she said looking up at him.

"But there has been a question I've been waiting to ask you?"

"And that is Caius?" she knew all too well where this was leading up it was the only question he asked her a thousand times.

"When are you going to allow me to immortalize you on canvas?"

"Caius…you know my answer to that question."

Aaliyah knew Caius reputation for _immortalizing _woman on canvas she knew where it ended up and she had no plans of doing such.

"Come on Aaliyah…I could make you the next Mona Lisa or Birth of Venus…why do you always turn my offer down?" He looked at her with a playful expression as if he was hurt.

"You know why Caius," the vibration of her phone turn her attention from him looking at the text message on a situation that needed her attention.

"I'm sorry Caius but there has been a problem in the castle that needs my immediate attention,"

"If you must go you must, but make sure its quick I have you for the whole day," he said she shook her head as she gather her items in her arms and walked passed him.

When she was stopped by him, his hands was attached to hers she looked up at him.

"About the Gianna situation Marcus has brought it to my attention and it will be dealt with. I do not like the fact that you are overworking yourself and that she has been neglecting her work. Understand?"

She looked into his eyes and telling by the seriousness there was no doubt what he meant how he was going to deal with the problem.

"Yes, I understand," she said

"Now hurry back if you don't want me to carry you back in here and lock you up for the day."

"Are you like this with your other secretary's?" she said to herself as she walked towards the doors.

"Nope,"

"Such a devil," she whispered as she walked out.

"Aaliyah you are the only one to acknowledge the devil in me," he chuckled as she closed the door behind him.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter the next will be Aaliyah and Aro….you're going to love their interaction. **


	4. Can't Take My Eye's off of You

**A/N: A little quick announcement my second semester of school started so I will be unable to update as quickly plus I have other stories that I'm working on as well and needs my attention as well. So I can't spend all my time on one certain story. Other than that I hope you like this chapter of The Sweetest Taboo.**

"**Can't Take My Eyes off of you," Lauryn Hill version **

**Love benny…**

"_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch _

_I wanna hold you so much _

_At along last love has arrived _

_And I thank god I'm alive _

_You're just too good to be true _

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_Pardon the way that I stare _

_There's nothing else to compare _

_The sight of you leaves me weak _

_There are no words left to speak _

_But if you feel like I feel _

_Please let me know that it's real._

_You're just too good to be true _

_Can't take my eyes off of you _

_I need you baby, and if it's quite all right _

_I need you baby warm a lonely night _

_I love you baby "_

_~Lauryn Hill _

Aaliyah Nicole Amir always prided herself about her patience and self-control but when it came to her days with Aro Volturi. There was no doubt that her patience and self-control was going to be test to the ultimate level by the end of the day.

When it came to Aro, she had to always be on her toes catching herself for any slipups (which was very rare when considering Aaliyah) when she was around him. Aro has a way to use your weakest moments and turn it to his advantage.

And she knew when her days were with him she had to prepare herself mentally to deal with Aro. There was always going to be a mental warfare between her and the master of mental games.

Today, they were in Aro's library, both working on their own individual work separated by rolls and rolls of shelves that were in the massive room. Despite being so far from each other they moved in perfect sync.

Out of the brothers Aaliyah had always been closer to Aro so it wasn't weird that she had unknowingly took on a little of his mannerism over the years.

"_Liyah darling," _she let out a soft sigh one of the many that was to come throughout the day.

Placing the files that were on her desk down, counting to ten mentally as she prepared herself for whatever Aro was going to throw at her. Pushing her chair from out of the desk she stood up straighten herself out before she walked towards the section of the library Aro was located.

Aro could hear the soft sigh from her lips, the sweet sound of her heart thumbing softly to accelerate a sign of her annoyance. When she was annoyed her spicy scent seems to heighten that it was absolutely was divine.

Some immortals would mistake her scent as that of his singer but being an older and controlled immortal he could tell the pull of his singer very distinctly. The pull that he had for Aaliyah were not that of a singer nor was she a singer to his brothers it was very…interesting to say the least.

Approaching the center of the library that was considered the sitting area there was Aro lunging in one of the chairs.

Leg crossed over the other, arms rested on the armrest with a book placed in his hands with an unreadable expression.

It never surprises her that when he was doing such a simple act as seating he could still hold a formidable regal air about himself.

Aaliyah stood next to him, lightly inhaling her scent while enjoying the sensation that ran through hi that it caused.

He turned his head slightly; a small smile came to his lips as he took in the sight of her.

In all the words she was simply beautiful; her appeal was simple and refined, her hair was down with little to none makeup on her face allowing her natural beauty to shine.

"Ah dear Aaliyah, I hope I didn't disturbed you,"

"Of course not Aro," his eyes linger on hers as a smile came to his lips.

"Silence may be golden, but I think we should have some music as we work," as his eyes went back to the text in his hand…his way of dismissing her.

Aaliyah turned away from him and she couldn't stop the smirk to come to her lips.

It would be just like Aro to say such and not tell her what he fancy to listen. She wouldn't even dare asked him an y question knowing that he would only answer with a question.

Unbeknown to her Aro took a glance of her retreating figure; appreciating the sway of her hips and the graceful clicking of her heels as she walked. He went back to his book wondering what her choice will be.

Approaching the stereo system she looked at the shelf filled with millions of CDs wondering what did he fancy to hear. Knowing Aro, he wouldn't want to listen to anything highly annoying or too high pitched. Even she didn't want to hear such, so what could they listen to that was relaxing for the both of them.

As she scanned the shelves her eyes caught on Madam Butterfly…a smile came to her lips as she thought about the opera that held a special meaning to both her and him.

Grabbing the CD from the shelf, taking the CD out and placing it in the stereo set she set the volume to a decent level and walked back towards Aro.

He couldn't stop the smirk that came to his lips without the first note of the song fully singed he knew that she had decided to play Madam Butterfly for them. He could careless about the music in general but the meaning to it.

He could hear her coming back as the smirk disappeared pretending to be engrossed with the content of the text in his hand.

"Is they're anything else you ask of me," he could hear the impudent tone in her voice.

He looked at he sideways, she stared at him with brazenness in her eyes that excited him to the core.

"There is my dear," he said closing the text in his hands and standing up before her.

Aaliyah was always captivated by Aro's movements…don't get her wrong all the brothers held a grace that no other immortal old or young could ever aspire to achieve. Yet with Aro his movements held forcefulness to it…graceful yet powerful.

He was in front of her staring down at her a smirk perfectly placed on his face. Aaliyah folded her arms in front of her knowing all to well where this was going to go.

"After seeing your _thoughts_ on Edwards _pet_…I find myself interested on hybrid children," he said brushing a strain a hair from her face.

Even with those few seconds of her body heat hitting his was heavenly stirring all types of emotions within him.

"Don't tell me that you're planning on having a _demonic child _of your own Aro?" she said, as Aro chuckled at her no doubt by the nickname and him having to impregnate someone or probably both.

Aro on the other hand could feel something coming off her…it was diminutive nothing great yet it was there. There was no doubt that the sweet tainting smell of jealousy…just the thought that his sweet Aaliyah could be jealous intensify all his feelings for her.

"Tsk…tsk…tsk…Aaliyah _demonic child_ that's very harsh to say about a child. I would expect the maternal instinct to have already be in the making."

"Thank god it hasn't…and after what I've seen I might as well get my tubes tied myself."

Aaliyah didn't have any such problem about being a mother…for woman who wanted to be a mother. But Aaliyah never saw herself of being a mother…she had plenty of responsibility as it is and adding a child wouldn't help.

If anything she were doing her child a disservice since she wouldn't be able to be there all the time. Aaliyah knew all to well how it feels not having her parents around for they were always busy around the castle. Even thought she loved and respected them she still resented them and she couldn't do such to her own child.

And after seeing how the carrying and deliverance of a hybrid child…she would so happily mess such an opportunity.

But she couldn't help but to think about Aro choosing someone else and knowing the act of how that was to proceed. But after all it wouldn't be her first time that she saw Aro in the act of such _discretion_ that it was a reason they're bound wasn't so close anymore like it use too.

Don't get her wrong, Aaliyah was close to all three of the brothers, but her bound with Aro was way closer until she saw such from him. Some may think it's very hypercritical of her, after all she knew perfectly well about Caius and his discretions. The **big **difference is that she knows about it instead of seeing it.

It wasn't as if Aro intentionally did it in front of her…no that was one thing that he and Caius would never do such to her. It so happen that she walked in without him even noticing but then again his attention was elsewhere.

"There is a text around here on the subject and I wanted gain farther knowledge on it," he interrupted her thoughts.

"Of course Aro, may I have a name of the author," she said

"I believe it's anonymous," he said his smirk became a full-blown smile. She begins to count to ten mentally as she moved away from him. As she walked she could hear a very subtle chuckle.

It must have been an hour in a half as she went through every text written by and anonymous author and none of the subjects on hybrid children.

"Liyah did you find it?" came the voice of Aro.

She looked down at him from the stepladder while holding a book in her hands.

"Not yet," she said as she looked through the text.

"I think you should look in the are where all the myths are located," he said causally.

Aaliyah closed the book and placed it back on the shelf as she climb down each step she counted to ten backwards. When she was on the last step Aro held his hand out for her she held on to his wrist not trusting him one bit. He noticed how she dodged to touch his hand he felt slighted that she would think he wanted to see her thoughts when in all actuality he simply wanted to have some physically contact with her.

She walked away from heading towards the mythical section of the library all the while stumping her heels a little to let him know that she was aggravated to no end with him.

Three hours later going through three bookshelves and still nothing on hybrid children. Closing one book she lean towards the shelves to place book back in its place and replace it with another book.

What Aaliyah didn't know was that her skirt had risen a three inches up showing a small amount of her smooth caramel complexion of her thigh. It was also at that time when Aro wanted to make himself known.

The sight before him took everything within him not to rip every single article of clothing from her body.

"First it's the heels and now it's the skirts…oh my,"

Aaliyah looked towards him and saw that his bright crimson iris where turning dark she looked down and notice that her skirt ha hitch up a little. Placing the book down she pulled her skirt down.

"Really Liyah must you ruined such an _appealing _sight,"

"Aro you make me sound like a horrible person," she said staring at him with her one arm resting on her hip and the other holding the shelves.

If only she knew that her stance caused such rapid emotions of lust come over him and the images of all sort of positions he wanted to try with her in one of the many rooms of the castles.

But Aro was a patient man and he was just going to have to wait just like his brothers before they possessed her.

"Dearest Liyah, you can never be horrible in my eyes but you can tease me at moments such as this," a jovial smirk came to his lips, "you should show off your legs more."

"I bet that would make your day?" she said continue to look through the text. Aro walked closer to her as he held the ladder steady making sure she wouldn't fall.

"I will be expecting that on your next day with me," Aaliyah closed the book and looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me?"

"On your next day with me alone I would like you to wear something that shows more legs,"

"And what would make you think I will do such?"

"Because I said so," as if that was all the reason she needed to know.

"Ask nicely and I might," she said.

If it was anyone Aro would have disregarded that person request but when it came to her he would do anything that wished for not caring about anything or anyone.

"Aaliyah will you do me the pleasure to wear something that shows off your beautiful tempting legs."

"I think about it," she said with a smirk of her own before he could day anything they were interrupted by Renata, Aro's very personal bodyguard in more ways then one.

Renata bowed to her master and didn't spay a glance on the human in the room nor did Aaliyah spare her time on the immortal next to Aro.

It was easy to say that both women hated the other with a passion that could set the whole castle in blazes of such heated animosity.

"Renata what is it that you want dearest," it took everything within Aro to hide the displeasure of being interrupted with Aaliyah.

"Master Caius and Marcuse require you to come to the sentencing," she said on such Aro nodded his head how could he forget.

"Thank you Renata inform my brothers that I will be there," he said Renata nodded her head reluctantly as she departed from the library.

Aro turned towards Aaliyah; he could feel that she was annoyed and aggravated and he knew very well how much both women disliked the other.

"Well my dear it seems that my brothers call for my attention," she turned towards him with a neutral expression.

"Whom are you guys sentencing?" she asked.

"You know whom," he said Aaliyah nodded her head…Gianna.

"Her consent mistakes in work have not only caused you to overwork but also others and problems that are unacceptable."

"There are many alternatives instead of putting her to death," she might not have liked her and the fact that she was half assed with her work but she shouldn't be sentenced to death because of that.

"I appreciated your concern but there is no alternative for her my dear," he said causing all discussion to stop.

"Yes Aro," she said as continue on her search.

"Before I was _pleasantly _districted and interrupted by Renata I wanted to tell you that the book I wanted you to look for I was already reading it."

Aaliyah slowly turned and looked at Aro as his words replayed in her mind.

"You were already reading it?" she said

"Yes, it had been a long time since I've read the text so I forgot that it does touches on hybrid children."

"When did you find out that you had the book all along?" making her voice sound pleasing but all she wanted to do right now was scream at him.

"When you were looking through all the anonymous authors," she looked at him for a very long time.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were very determine to find that book for me that it would only be terrible of me to ruin such a moment," he smiled at her, "anyway I must go to my brothers you are dismiss for the day dearest," as he walked towards the door.

Aaliyah on the other hand simply stared at the spot that he was once located as Aro closed the library doors he could hear and angry scream erupted. He couldn't help but to smirk as he walked away feeling a sickly pleasure of making her scream in angrier.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter the next is center around Aaliyah and her feelings on the brothers. **


	5. Me Time

**A/N: This chapter is all about Aaliyah. A special shout out to my best friend momoXvolturi. To the incredible awesome individuals like yourself who read, review, follow, and favorite this story I totally thank you. I hope all of your answers have been answer in this chapter.**

"**Me Time," by Heather Headley **

_I need some me time_

_Not some you and some I_

_Just some me time, I need some she time_

_Not some him and some her_

_Just some free time, I wanna' run with my girls_

_Hit the club, hit the mall_

_Get my nails and hair done_

_Spend a day at the spa_

_Boy you ain't gotta' worry_

_There ain't nothin' goin' on_

_I need some me time_

_That's all, and that's all_

_~Heather Headley_

Running the Volturi castle and dealing with all three strong personalities of the Volturi kings could really be very demanding. It was a 24/7 job that could in every way be physically, mentally, and emotionally draining. A reason that Aaliyah made sure that she had her own days to herself without the interruption of castle business and more often the meddlesome kings.

Marcus, she wouldn't say that he was meddlesome. When it was her day off, he'll come by her quarters to check on her, they'll have a small conversation and then he'd insist that she get plenty of rest. With a peck on the cheek he would leave.

To be more correct, it was really Aro and Caius who were officious. She knew all too well that Aro and Caius would either send a guard to her quarters to check on her themselves. If she left the castle they would call her cell phone none stop until she answers. But even with that they would still call her continuously for one useless reason after another.

Today was going to be no different and Aaliyah wouldn't expect anything less. It was kind of sweet, yet annoying as to how protective they were.

Aaliyah quarters were located in the southern part of the castle. The whole southern wing was her families' place of residence from generations on down. It held a collective of twelve rooms, six bathrooms, a chief's kitchen, a den, a study, living room, and sitting room.

The views were that of the city and the countryside below was the courtyard that held the view of the rose garden.

Even with such a spacious living area with beautiful views Aaliyah had no intention to stay indoors.

Hair swept back from her face that was clean of any makeup. Wearing dark orange skinny jeans with a white v-neck long sleeve shirt that stopped at her elbow the sleeves were puffed up the material was light and airy for her to go in the heat. To finish her look she wore Christian Louboutiin leather ankle boots.

Grabbing her nude clutch and grabbing some folders for the Kings to look over she stepped out of her quarters and proceeded to head towards the northern wing of the castle.

She nodded her head to servants and immortals. It was her way of showing respect towards them since they were treated with little to none from the first class of guards.

Everyone in the castle mortal or immortal knew never to disrespect the first class of guards unless you had a death wish. (You really didn't have to worry about the elite guards for they were placed somewhere else and Aro **only **knew where their locations was.)

Aaliyah on the other hand really didn't have to worry about them. For like the second and third class guards, they also knew **no one **was to neither threaten nor harm her in any way it was particularly a law within the castle. To even top that off, since she ran the castle she could command the guards to do whatever that needed to be done.

Two reasons that some of them resented the hell out of her.

The formidable and powerful guards of the Volturi had to listen to the demands of a lowly mortal? For shame! To step all over they're suffocating immortal ego? How dare the kings demand such?

Aaliyah couldn't stop herself from chuckling at her thoughts. And it wasn't as if she was making this up this was actually how they felt even specking it out directly towards her.

If she was a bitch, she would enforce that rule more just to be catty, but she never did. It was bad enough for them all ready with them respecting her she wasn't going to do anything more.

That didn't mean she had problems with all of them there were a few that spoke with her civilly and there were some that took civil to another _level_.

As if on cue, a certain guard approached her, one that took _civility_ to that level. Towering at the height of 6'7 and holding one of the most predatory smiles on his lips, Felix strolled over to Aaliyah.

"Well don't you look very _causal _today…but I miss your regular attire,"

"Good morning Felix," she smiled upwards.

"And you smell so _delicious…"_

"Why thank you Felix, are the big three in the main throne room or the private one?"

"If I told you so what do I receive? I think I would prefer a _taste _Aaliyah?" he said folding his arms as his smirk became wide.

"I'm not going to allow you to drink my blood," she said flatly.

"Who said I wanted a taste of your blood?"

"You're not getting a kiss either," she counters back raising an eyebrow at him.

"Who said I wanted to taste those lips,"

"Felix please, remember the last time they heard you speak to me in such a way you were in serious trouble."

"And the trouble is always worth it when it comes to you,"

"I'm glad you said such, so when Caius starts screaming as to why I was late you can seriously take the blame."

She felt triumphant when his smirk fell knowing all too well what he was thinking.

"There in the private throne room looking for another means of _entertainment_…since Master Caius got rid of the other."

"Thank you Felix," she said as she walked away from the immortal she stopped when she heard him call out her name.

"Really Aaliyah you're missing out on a perfect opportunity,"

"No thank you Felix," as she continued down the hall.

Oh she knew all too well the opportunity she was missing. From what some of the woman in the castle said about Felix having a tendency of being rough.

Rough, to the point that most woman can't even walk for about three-six months or leaving his room in a body bag.

She loved walking and breathing way much better than having a one night with Felix.

Walking down the hall and making a left where it curved, Aaliyah walked down the stairs until she came to two large double doors.

Grabbing the doorknocker she hit the door once stepping back as she waited for someone to open them.

The loud crack sounded as the doors open stepping within Demetri and Santiago walked towards the door. When they noticed that it was simply her they moved back to their positions. Scanning the room she noticed that the thrones were empty looking towards the right-hand side she saw them.

Separated they were imposing when together the room could be very suffocating. Aro was seated at the head of the table looking through vanilla folders. Caius was standing discarding each folder with a scowl on his face. Marcus just like his brother was standing with his back turned.

Walking towards their direction the brothers stopped what they were doing to turn to her. The once stiff air seemed to disperse and become very mischievous a sure sign that if she didn't leave she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

When they caught on to what she was wearing four sets of eyes held disapproval while another held the sparks of approval.

"Dearest we weren't expecting a visit from you," came Marcus as a smile came to his features. Aaliyah smiled back at Marcus and the other two.

"Your off today, did you miss us already?" Caius smirked.

"Is there something you want to tell us Liyah?" perked Aro.

"I did some last minute work and I wanted to give this to you before I leave," she smiled to them. She simply did this as a distraction so they won't call her in the twenty-five minutes she was out the castle.

"Liyah, it could've waited until tomorrow," said Caius as she gave each their individual folder.

"Well you know me, it's better that I give this to you today then tomorrow," she flashed them a smile

Quickly turning around she was rushing to get out before they kept her captured in the room.

"You look lovely today dear," came Marcus

"Thank you Marcus," she stopped herself and turned around.

If it was Aro or Caius, she would've kept walking but she could never do such with Marcus, he had a very soft spot with her that she could never do such to him.

"Are you going out wearing that?" came Caius as he glared at her pants.

"Yes I'm going out wearing this," she said very flatly.

"Don't you think you should be resting dear? After all you've been working extra hard this month" she could hear the concern in Marcus voice.

She let out a soft sigh as a smile graced her face.

"I'm going to take care of that today when I go to the spa," she turned around about to walk off when she was stopped by Aro.

"You're going to a spa with whom?"

They should automatically know how she felt about them asking her a thousand and one questions. She appreciated their concern and worry but Aaliyah was twenty-eight years old very grown to not do anything life threatening or stupid.

"Why?" arms crossed with an eyebrow rising.

"So we can know whom to kill if something happens to you," said Caius who was matching her stance.

"Is that your only answer to everything Caius?" She turned and within seconds Caius was before her.

"Now Aaliyah you know my other answer," a smirk appeared on his attractive face.

"None of that," she warned him as she turned to a now standing Aro, who was walking towards them.

Damn she hated when they started to gain up on her like this.

"Come Aaliyah are you hiding something from us? You know I can always get the answer," Aro said with a self-assured smirk on his face.

"I'm going by myself any more questions?"

"And how long will you be there?" asked Caius.

That was all she needed to walk pass him counting to ten mentally.

"Where are you going Aaliyah?" said Aro she could hear humor and annoyance in his voice. Aro hated it the most when she ignored him.

"To get my life something I advise you guys to find," she snapped as she headed towards the door.

As she was almost out the door she could hear Marcus chuckling causing a smile to come to her face.

It didn't take her long to reach the underground garage-walking pass some of the most exotic and expensive cars in one space. Moving quickly through the garage she walked down the aisle to where her cars were parked.

There was one aspirations in her life that she always wanted to achieve and that was to collect vintage cars specifically vintage American Muscles. With means to afford such luxuries Aaliyah began her goal.

The first was an all-black 1970 Dodge Challenger and the second was an all-black 1970 Ford Mustang Boss 429. The love she had for these cars could be compared to the love of a mother to her child.

Deciding to take the Mustang she slipped into the car she took her keys out. Placing the keys in the ignition shifting the car in drive Aaliyah speed out of the garage.

Wearing cateye glasses speeding through the countryside loving the sound of her baby pouring. Aaliyah used this time to clear her mind while taking in the beautiful view of the Tuscany countryside.

If her life had been different she could see herself in a small villa with a beautiful view of the countryside. Living a very simple easy life without any knowledge of vampires.

That didn't mean she didn't like how her life was now if anything she was content with it. She didn't wish for more than what she got and was simply happy with that.

Was there a time she thought about being a vampire?

Yes, but with the help of Aro.

With her _very_ special ability it was very useful to the Volturi now and if she ever was to turn her abilities true nature could be beyond useful. Or that was how Aro told her.

She on the other hand saw the pros and cons of becoming an immortal. The pros were very tempting to the say the less but so were the cons.

She loved the feel of the sun on her flesh being amongst people without the fear of having her skin sparkle. She would also miss eating her favorite meals and going to sleep.

So mortality seems like perfection in her eyes.

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of her phone ringing. Aaliyah knew all too well who was calling and she wasn't even going to bother to pick up the phone.

A smile pulls to her lips imagining the frown on his face at this minute.

.

.

.

He didn't like it when she ignores him…if anything it made him feels as if he was a child.

"_This is Aaliyah, I'm sorry if I missed your call but please leave a detail message and I'll be sure to return it thank you…" _

"Aaliyah, I do not appreciate being ignored, answer your phone before I have Demetri sent out to bring you back kicking and screaming," he said as he ended the call.

"Brother don't you think that was uncalled for?" said a very amused Aro.

Caius looked at his brother as if he grew another head. Nothing was uncalled for when it came down to their mate despite her knowing it or not.

"No, since I didn't threaten to lock her up in her chambers," he said flatly as he looked at his brothers who sat at the table collectively without any care.

Which even annoyed him further since **their **mate was outside without the proper care and guards to protect her from harm.

"I'm surprised by how you two are acting as if you are not worried,"

"Of course we are, but I'm not leaving a thousand voice mails," countered Aro.

"I've left only thirty voicemails," correcting his brother, "and I'm not the only one whose phone is out." Caius wasn't a fool he knew Aro had his phone out texting away.

Aro dismissed his brother's observation as he quickly put his phone in his pocket.

"Aaliyah is perfectly grown not to put herself in a situation that could be dire," came Marcus as he looked over the files Aaliyah had dropped off.

"I don't doubt that brother but I can't say that about the human she may be around," Aro nodded his head in agreement with his brother.

"Her purpose was to rest brothers not with us adding extra stress by calling and texting her a thousand times in a day. When she gets there safe she'll call."

"Then she should answer her phone the first time without us doing such," Caius grumble exasperated, "And those cloths she had on…just to think how those disgusting males would fawn over her."

Images conjured within them at the sight of their mate-walking pass disgusting human males gawking as she walked passed them the detestable comments coming from their mouth as they tried to talk to her.

With such an image this caused Caius and Aro's phones to pop out as they took turns calling her each one going to her voicemail.

It caused Marcus to softly chuckle at his brother's antics. He knew he wasn't the only one who saw the beauty that filled out Aaliyah's pants.

That was the true reason as to why they hated when she wore such. Because they hated the sideways glance that the male guards or human servants gave her.

"Brother your very calm about this, I would assume that you would be the one to worry more than us?" asked Aro.

"Unlike you and Caius, I worry more about her over exerting herself then anything else," the feeling of his phone vibrated caused him to stop his discussion with Aro.

Looking down a smile came to his lips and a soft chuckle to come forth causing his brothers to look directly at him.

"Aaliyah left me a message,"

"She leaves you a message but she doesn't with us?" came Caius

"What did she say?"

"She says everything is fine and that you guys are ruining her message with Antony,"

The last statement had Aro and Caius eyes bulging out while Marcus was the only one who caught on to the joke.

.

.

.

Aaliyah placed her phone down with a smile as Maria continued to massage her back. She knew they would be sending text messages and filling her voicemail up by the end of the day. It really wouldn't matter because she turned her phone off.

Aaliyah really couldn't decipher her relationship with the three kings. In simple terms she was a loyal servant and they were her masters. That was what they portray to the world of the immortals in that castle.

Aaliyah liked to portray, she was put together with her emotions when it came to them. But to be truthful she was as confused and in the dark with her emotions that it scared her. After all she knew these men since she was a young girl.

Each stage in her life they stayed the same yet her feelings for them change with each stage. She saw them in a different lights then what everyone else saw or what they saw in their selves.

She never met three of the most fascinating men in her life. They all held a characteristic that simply drew her to them like a moth to a flame.

Marcus quietness and ease, bought a sense of mystery to him that had you hanging on to everything he said.

Caius mischievous and cunning nature was sensual and sexy it could make the purest woman in the world jump to the dark side with the quickness.

Aro ambitious and confident flare was intoxicating that he could make you follow him mindlessly.

And add on ethereal beauty…it was simply unfair for all mortal and immortal men.

Her friend's wondered why she hadn't even bother to date...if you knew and worked for men like the Volturi there was no chance of normalcy.

And there were plenty of dates that she compare and contrast the men to either one or all three of the Volturi brothers.

But even with such attributes there were flaws and there were plenty of flaws when you speak of the Volturi kings.

Together they could be very petty individuals that would kill anyone.

Marcus walking into his study without knocking could get you killed.

Caius breathing, talking, walking, human, and if you simply got on his nerves could get you killed without hesitation.

Aro interrupting and misspelled words and imperfect grammar could get you killed.

That was how petty they could be.

Separately…

Marcus would always be in grief with the death of his wife and mate. Meaning always second place in his emotions and that constant comparing to her would be a cloud in that relationship.

Caius and Aro shared the same vice when it came to woman mortal and immortal. They had slept with certain guards and humans that she has to forever work with. They have slept and discarded so many human women that she doesn't even know that they even respected them or the notion of a relationship.

Second-guessing and questioning about if their true or not was all for the birds.

Yes, there were times that she thought about having a relationship with one of them…and scandalously with having a relationship with all three.

But seeing their flaws everyday was a constant reminder that she shouldn't even try to think of such.

That didn't mean she didn't care for them…she cared for all three with everything within them. That was the confusing thing about the whole ordeal she couldn't name the feeling she had with all three of them.

Confusing, as it maybe there was one thing that she was positive about and she knew her emotions for them were strong. And that was even scarier.

.

.

.

Walking back to her quarters Aaliyah body never felt so relax as if the entire burden was off her shoulders. Stepping inside she walked and placed her takeout on the kitchen counter.

Pulling out the food containers she moved to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of wine. Grabbing a steam-less wine glass and a fork, she went to seat at the island as she pour her a glass of wine.

While eating she took her phone out and turned it back on. A small red and white circle popped on the message icon on her screen reading she had a hundred unread text messages. Looking at the phone icon it read that she had nearly a hundred voicemails.

Aaliyah did the only sensible thing to do, she listen to each voicemail and read each message and had herself a good laugh.

After eating her dinner she went and took her a quick shower. Dressing in plan orange yoga pants with a white cameo and hair tied in a side ponytail. She went to the living room the fire was lit, the sounds of Miles Davis were playing, and with a good book and a glass of wine Aaliyah was relaxed.

Everything was perfect until her phone ring.

A long sigh came forth she knew all to well who was calling her.

Pressing the green call button and putting the phone on speaker she was ready to deal with Caius.

"Yes Caius?" she said softly a smile on her face expecting him to be dramatic.

He didn't fail.

"I do not like being ignore Aaliyah and with all the common decencies you should answer your phone instead of ignoring it."

"I'm sorry Caius," she said knowing what to shut him up.

"Aaliyah," came the voice of Aro.

"Good evening Aro," she said taking a sip of her wine.

"Did you make back to the castle?"

"Yes," she knew they didn't like it when she was gone for so long. They must have been really worried and she couldn't help but feel bad for doing such to them.

"You didn't have any sort of trouble today,"

"No Aro, I didn't have any trouble," she said

"What are you doing now?" barged in Caius

"Why do you need to know Caius?"

"Because I said so," and that was how the mood ended all thanks to Caius Volturi.

"I'm masturbating," she said flatly.

The other end went quiet, it was like that for five seconds someone was knocking on her door.

Aaliyah hung the phone up since Caius and Aro wanted to be quiet on the other end as to see who was knocking.

Opening the door she was greeted by a confused Marcus and two stoics faces of Aro and Caius.

"Hello Marcus," she greeted Marcus totally ignoring the stare she was getting from the other two.

"I've came to see if you made it home safe," he said smiling at Aaliyah as she returned it.

"Thank you Marcus, yes I made it home safe," she said.

"Well love rest, I'll take with you tomorrow," he said.

He then turned to look at his brothers confuses as to what would cause them in such a state.

"You lied," said Caius

"Oh my," said Aro

"And who told you two perverted men to come down here to see?" they were quiet.

"Good night Marcus," she said pleasantly as she closed the door and locking it.

"Deceitful minx," said Caius

"And rude, she didn't even say good night to us," said Aro.

Marcus looked at his brothers with amusement as he shook his head softly and walked back to his quarters.

There was something's that he wouldn't bother to know about.


	6. Fresh Blood

**A/N: I really want to say you guys are the best! You simply don't understand how much I love you guys. With your constant reviews, alerts, and favoring this story is a complete honor and thank you.**

**School is over for me until the fall I will not be taking any summer classes so I have some time to update my stories. **

**And if I take so long to update please be aware it will be worth it and this chapter is well worth the wait.**

"**Fresh Blood," is by Eels. **

**Love **

**Benny**

"_Sun down on the sorry day_

_By nightlights the children pray_

_I know you're prob'ly getting' ready for bed _

_Beautiful woman get out of my head _

_I'm so tired of the same old crud _

_Sweet baby I need fresh blood _

_Whoo!_

_Howl _

_Whatever trepidation you may feel _

_In your heart you know it's not real _

_In a moment of clarity _

_Some little act of charity _

_You gotta pull out of this mud _

_Sweet baby I need fresh blood _

_Whoo!_

_Howl "_

_~ Eels_

Fresh Blood

She could feel a soothing sensation run through her blood. It warmed her to the point that she could feel the thumping of her heart very loudly in her ears. Her breathing came out slowly and uneven.

Her bottom lip was placed safely between her front teeth, yet she couldn't stop the quivering that was taken over it.

All the while her eyes were closed, afraid that if she opens them the sensation would fade, yet an urge to know _what _or _who _was causing this superb sense of being from her was too strong to resist.

She was lured out of her musings when a soft chilling breeze caressed her left ear. Her ear twitched when she felt something wet flick against it. Her bottom lip quivered, began to shake rapidly when someone's mouths descended upon her earlobe nibbling it softly.

"_Open your eyes, love," _

The sound of his voice dripped with sin tempting her and just like Eve who bit from the apple, so did Aaliyah, as she opened her eyes.

The ceiling was the first thing she saw. Glazing above her were the twelve Olympian immortals seating amongst theirselves in their debaucher with satisfying smiles on their faces.

And she couldn't help but feel that she too was taking part of it. As the sensation that captured her body must be the ecstasy that they were enjoying and smiling down upon with the same glorious feeling entrance their bodies like hers.

Her attention was turned from them when a tantalizing vibration came over her causing her eyes to gaze over and a breathless moan to come forth. Her feet slide against the satin sheets as they moved up.

She could feel a tight feeling build up in her center and something strong, smooth, and wet was invading her womanhood. Stroking and sucking her inner walls molding itself with it all the while causing her left leg to contract and more moans to come forth.

It was pleasurable something that she never felt before. The urge to run her hands through the hair of the person that was causing her to react in such a manner was strong.

As she went to move her hands she could feel that they were restrained by something. Looking over her head she noticed that a crimson satin cloth tied in extravagant tight knots bounded her hands.

In that moment she felt the mouth that was nibbling on her earlobe was making its way down her neck and nibbling on one of her sensitive spots located there. She could feel her eyebrow rise as it heightens her senses even more.

As if her nerves weren't already provoked enough, a hand caressed her ribs and moved all the way up to her breast. Finding its destination she could feel her right nipple being tugged softly as the hand molded itself and squeezed making Aaliyah arch herself from the bed.

The mouth that was once on her neck had now latched itself on her left nipple, suckling and tugging, a similar action to the ones between her legs. The mind burst at the sensations that she was feeling.

"Uh," Aaliyah breathed out as the tongue flicked out devilishly against the little bud in her southern regions sending shock waves of pleasure through her body. Eye lashes fluttered over her eyes.

"_Ah ah ah il mio amore, I want to see those beautiful eyes," _another husky voice breathed against her cheek clutching her neck before traveling up cupping her cheek. The large hand tilted her face as two separate mouths devoured her body.

"_Open your eyes,"_

Aaliyah's eyes snapped opened as she recognized the voice that held so much wisdom and knowing that it could be no other than…

"Marcus," Aaliyah breathed in astonishment.

No other words left his thin soft lips as he devoured her mouth. He dominated Aaliyah in ways she never knew he was possible of. His tongue explored her mouth with determination. Their tongues swirled and twisted in a forbidden dance of lust and need.

Aaliyah cried out into Marcus's mouth as she felt teeth nip at her hypersensitive nipple. Immediately a cool tongue licked and soothed the place where he nipped.

"_Did I hurt you?" _That voice cooed with a smooth arrogance that she could never miss. The voice held a knowing and cocky edge to it that never failed to annoy and arouse her.

"Aro you bastard," she moaned out her head tilting back giving Marcus perfect access to her neck. Her body withered and ached as the attack against her body continued. Sleek sweat sheen covered her caramel skin. The erotic sounds filled Aaliyah's ears only adding to the provocative experience.

A surprised yelp escaped from between her lips as a sharp fang dragged across Aaliyah's clit. A deep devilish chuckle rang in the room cutting through the sucking sounds.

Aaliyah knew that voice. She knew that evil laugh very well a laugh that never failed to send a chill of awareness down her spine.

The pressure increased as the mouth below sucked viciously on her clit. Aaliyah arched off the bed pushing her breast farther into Aro's mouth that greedily accepted.

The fangs continuously scrapped over that sensitive nub. Her wiggling caused her hands to slip from their bounds allowing her to captor beautiful platinum blond hair. With all her strength, Aaliyah pushed down wanting that delicious tongue to continue its expertise.

Aaliyah cried out when that tongue vanished, "Caius!"

Caius nipped sharply at the hand that was gripping his silky blond hair causing Aaliyah to pull her hand back.

"_Leave me alone," _he growled before going back to eating her whole. His tongue giving her slit a long slow lick from back to front.

Aaliyah screamed bloody murder. Her body couldn't take it. The pleasure was coming from all ends of her.

Marcus with his expertise of where all her sensitive spots were located; attacked her neck with the weapon of pleasure and finesse.

Aro with his sharp tongue that licks and nipped at all the right places at all the right times turning her breast into a sensitive swollen hot spot.

Last but not least, Caius with his pleasure and pain combination that sent her body into chaos. All three men were inching Aaliyah ever closer to sweet absolution of the unknown world of absolute pleasure.

As Aaliyah grew ever closer she felt the air changed. All three men's aura went from lustful to predatory.

"_I want to taste all of you," _Marcus rasped into her ear. Hums from the other two men in agreement followed.

Aaliyah didn't know what they meant until she suddenly felt the sharpest painfully pleasurable feeling in her life. Sharp fangs sunk into her neck sending a bolt of lightning pleasure straight to her core.

She barely had time to recover before another sharp jolt of pleasure raked through her chest as Aro sunk his fangs hungrily into the underside of Aaliyah's plump breast.

Aaliyah began to weep and beg, not for them to stop, but for more. She had little time to recover before with a snarl Caius sunk his teeth into Aaliyah's lush thigh.

She never believed that pleasure could come in such a utopian and unorthodox form as being bitten and drank from by vampires. However it was such an erotic thing.

The sucking hungry gasp nearly sent her over the edge. But it was when three fingers reached down to rub, tweak, and thrust into her core that caused that tightness to become too much.

She felt that building pressure, a volcanic eruption just waiting to erupt. It built and built as the three King's worked her to their will. Her stomach coiled and she was so close.

"_Come for me," _Aro whispered against her skin.

"_Come," _Marcus's deep voice cooed.

"_Now!" _Caius hissed licking an escaping drip of blood.

Aaliyah couldn't take the pressure any longer throwing her head back she cried out the sound seeming to echo off the walls. She felt like she was falling and floating at the same time. Time seemed to spin and spiral out of control. Stars and blackness burst into her vision. Finally everything stopped.

Aaliyah lurched from her bed chest heaving and sweat dripping from her body. The sun was shining through her blue silk curtain.

Aaliyah was alone in her room, her silk gown clinging to her sweat coated body. Reaching a hand up, she ran a hand through her frizzled hair.

"Dear God help me it was a dream," Aaliyah growled falling back onto her mattress with a thump.

A dream that felt so unbearably real and the wetness that pooled between her thighs was the evidence of such a dream. She could still feel them on her skin the sensation of their lips on her and having them tastes her in more ways that should be a crime of pleasure.

Her heart was beating erectly as her thoughts seem to dwell in the dream. She looked at the pure platinum clock as it read _4:00._

"Shit!"

There was no point to go back to sleep, Aaliyah slide out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the long day that awaited her.

Aaliyah's personal office was in the center of the castle or as many calmed the brain of the castle. For she gave out orders and gather information from that sole location. Everyone knew where her office was and nearly all the time (when she was not with the kings of course) she was they're working away none stopped.

Her office was very modern contrast to the castle; the walls were painted white as the hardwood was black. When walking inside you faced her desk, which was a solid white desk that held a Macintosh and other necessary bins to hold pens and paper that was neatly placed.

Behind the desk was white cabinets hanging on the walls were four black and white glamour photos of Elizabeth Taylor, Dorothy Dandridge, Marilyn Monroe, and Josephine Baker.

In front of her desk were two medium size chairs ready for whoever that was in need of a chew out or receiving their orders. On the right hand side of the room was two windows that viewed the plaza and in between those windows were a small black sectional couch with two individual white coffee tables that held bamboo plants in the center.

The left hand side was simply cabinets that held books, files, and other miscellaneous items. Her office held an aura of a very stylish powerful woman who could be very cold when she needs to be.

But today Aaliyah was simply something else then that, for today she was to be around all **three kings** and the feeling of dread rushed through her with extreme forced like never before.

The not knowing of how her body was to react when she saw them bought about these terrors. After all they were vampires; their senses were very acute they would know she was aroused before she even hit the doors.

She took a sip of her coffee to calm her jittering nerves. She needed to center her thoughts on something else instead of the pleasurable foursome dream she had ever had…the sensational….magnificent…

"_Shit Aaliyah get yourself together!" _she screamed at herself.

Unclenching her legs from together she eased back in her chair reprimanding herself for acting like a hormonal adolescent instead of a twenty-eight-year-old woman. But she couldn't stop herself from thinking the last time that she had sex was two years ago. Two insufferable years ago that she had mind-blowing sex or for that been on a date.

The responsibility of the castle had really put her romantic life on still. There was already too much for her to handle instead of adding on someone else's needs.

After all what did Jay-Z say I got 99 problems and a bitch ain't one?

Plus Aro, Caius, and Marcus wouldn't approve of sharing her time with anyone else; they were like children in that aspect where they would only want her to consume her time with them and no one else.

So relationship was definitely a no show with her.

Districting her mind on her none-existent-love-life she went about reading some documents, signing off for very important items and what not's.

When the hour arrived Aaliyah stood from her desk and headed out. After all if she thought about anything else she'll be fine.

Like any other day she spoke to the servants, nodded her head respectively to guards, and even spoke to a few before she made it to the throne room.

Coming towards the private throne room Aaliyah with a slight intake of air grabbed the doorknocker and knocked. Slowly the doors opened; straightening herself up she walked inside with a collective air of professional indifference.

The thrones were empty and there were no guards in the room, but she knew they were in the room and she turned towards them…

Her body crashed along with the walls that she had built up; she could feel her muscles tightening and loosen up. She could feel that same sensation covering her body with a force that was way more powerful then that of the dream.

Her hearing was muted to any other sound except that of her moans ringed loudly in her ears. Images of all four of them in the crimson cover sheets came back to her and she could feel each area that they had bite had heated with anticipation.

She quickly came to her senses when Aro walked up to her.

"Ah Aaliyah, we were just wondering when you were going to grace us with your presence," he said with a charming smile on his face.

But all Aaliyah could think about was those lips attached to her breast and she could feel the warmth from his mouth on her flesh.

And she could feel her nipples become hard and tightened the more that she thought about those lips molded to them.

The spot where he had bite her seem to be pleading to be bitten by him and she couldn't help but picture herself throwing her suit jacket off and pulling her blouse off along with her bra. As if saying, _**come and get it**_.

"Liyah?" he looked at her perplexed.

"Yes Aro," she rushed out trying to control herself as she looked at him ignoring the stares that were coming from Marcus and Caius.

"Hmm…we have a lot of work to go over today," she nodded her head as she moved towards the table and took a seat.

"Good morning dearest," said Marcus.

She looked at him and dear god how she wished she didn't.

Her eyes landed on his lips and she thought about the kiss they had and it took all the well power within her not to lean over to kiss him senselessly.

"Good morning…Marcus," her voice felt dried as she bites her lips.

"Are you alright today? Your heart is racing exceedingly fast then it should be," he said.

"No…I'm fine Marcus," she smiled reassuringly.

"Are you sure? Your skin is flushed and I can see a little perspiration? You're not coming down with a fever?" Aro said as he moved his hands towards her. She dive her head away from Aro, who looked at her suspiciously.

She didn't care for that would've let the cat out of the bag if he had touched her. Something she wasn't about to allow him to do or to know about.

"Really, I'm fine please go ahead," she said ducking her head as she pulled her pad and pen out.

Aro begun to speak and try as she may her mind kept going back to her dreams and thoughts of undressing in front of them and laying herself right her on the table before them.

Then she felt something cold clashed against her heated skin…it was pleasant interruption causing a soft sigh to come forth from her. The peacefulness soon came to a halt as fear gripped her, she's been found out for sure.

Humiliation washed over her; hoping against hope that the hand that rested on her forehead was not Aro's anybodies except him.

She looked up and it was way worst then what she expected.

It was Caius...

The southern area begins to sing excessively to him as the memories of what he had done to her in her dream came back with a force.

Her jaw became tight and her breathing became hard for any minute she might have slipped a moan.

"Aaliyah you are over heated, you are breathing hard, and your heart sounds as if it's about to jump out of your chest! And you say you are not well? You're dismiss for the day you are too ill and need your rest," command Caius.

She could see the worry in his eyes.

"As…" she was cut off by Marcus.

"Caius is right dearest you have over worked yourself to cause you to become ill, it is better for you to rest."

"But…" Aro interrupted you.

"There is no buts Liyah, you need your rest we have someone to take over your duties until you are well and have someone in to take care of you."

She looked at them and they all shared the same looked of _this discussion is over. _She really hated when they gang up on her like that it was so annoying.

But thinking on it, she better use this as an excuse for she sure as hell wasn't going to tell them the true reason why she was acting as such.

Maybe a few days away from them would do her some good.

"Okay, " she gave them her submissive tone knowing to hit all three of them hard to cause them to back off.

"Good day Marcus, Aro, and Caius," she bowed and walked out quickly knowing that she couldn't stay any much longer then had to.

Because how her body and mind was acting there is without a doubt she would've jumped all three of them…and she sure as hell wouldn't have regret it.


End file.
